God vs Demons
by ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: One day during a normal school day for Issei Hyodou a black power ball exploded the town and killed many lives. The house of Gremory had a new enemy who was relentless and pure evil. His name was Goku Black...
1. A new enemy has arrived

Issei: Man today sure is a tiring day..

Rias: Don't worry Issei it's almost over.

Kiba: Why are you so tired now a days Issei??

Asia: Have you not been getting enough sleep?

Akeno: I can help you if you're tired.~

Issei: Not now Akeno...

Jasper: Wanna play a game Issei??

Issei: Nah...

Xenovia: Want to make that baby?

Issei: NO!

Issei declared with a huge blush.

Draig: He is tired. And he hasn't been getting enough sleep either.

Issei: Draig!

Azazel:. Guys you might want to leave town..

Rias: Why??

Azazel: I got something to show you something massive!!

Issei: What is it?

Azazel: DON'T QUESTION ME GET OVER HERE!!

Issei: Ok! Ok! Must be important!

They got up created a devil circle and teleported towards Azazel.

Akeno: Now what was so important?

Azazel: Look!

He pointed towards a black power ball headed towards town.

Xenovia: A ball?

The ball then exploded as fire consumed the entire town, buildings were on fire and destroyed and people were dead!

Issei: NO!!! C'MON GUYS WE GOTTA GO SEE IF EVERYONE IS OK!!

Everyone: Right!!

They all searched the town only to find dead corpses and fire.

Issei: No... Masudo... Motahama! NO!!! WHO DID THIS?!

???: I believe that would be me.

A figure walked out from the fire as a evil grin was on his face.

Issei: BASTARD!!

Issei ran towards the figure and tried to attack, but the figure blocked it and kicked him away. Issei had blood streaming down his face as he nearly passed out.

Azazel: This is most certainly interesting. Tell me stranger what is your name?

???: Me? Why my name is..

Goku Black: Goku Black..


	2. Goku Black the Unstoppable God!

The man in black introduced him self as Goku Black. Who was this Goku Black? Why was he here? And how powerful was he??

"Quite the name there my friend"

Azazel said. Black had an immense power level, but there was something off about it. There seemed like two powers in one person.

"Why the hell would you do this?!"

Issei Exclaimed.

"Why for it is all apart of my plan that I see to it that all Mortals are erased from this and the next world."

Black said his voice deep dark and menacing.

"Who gave you the right to play God and mess with us 'Mortals?'"

Asia said questioning Goku Black.

"Why play God when. I. Am. God."

Black said. This shook the house of Gremory a being who claimed himself as God and had the power to prove it.

"There is no way you're God! God was killed during the great war between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels!"

Xenovia said truly believing that a being so evil couldn't be God.

"Who are you to say I'm not a god? And I guess you're right I'm not YOUR god. But I will tell you something none of you in this realm are strong enough to even make me bleed. But enough about me. Who are you all?"

Goku Black said in a terrifying manner.

"We are the house of Gremory a group of Devils who-"

Rias said but was cut off by Goku Black.

"Devils? Grrgh... Now I have another group of Mortals to add to my kill list.

Goku Black said in a darker tone somehow.

"Kill list?"

Jasper said with a worried tone.

"Yes it is called the Zero Mortals Plan!"

Goku Black exclaimed.

"This plan is where I see that I kill all mortal life and Devil life now that you reminded me who I was forgetting!"

Goku Black said with a loud tone

"Why would you want to kill all Mortal and Devil life?!"

Kiba said as he put a hand on his sword.

"Why? Because Mortals are nothing but monsters bent on fighting one another for power and identity. They even start to inhabit other worlds and drain them of their life to fuel their own. And then there is you devils! You represent all the sin mortals produce! Lust, Carnage, Rage, Regret, Gluttony, and oh so many more!

Goku black spoke. He was a God bent on destroying life for the Mortals becoming too sinful.

"Who even are you and where did you come from?"

Rias said hoping for an answer.

"Why tell you when you're already dead?"

Goku Black got into a fighting stance as a dark aura went around him. The dark aura showed that he was something else, the aura showed Goku Black but he had an Orange Gi and a much more pure energy. Then it went back to a pure evil aura and his black aura.

"Guess we are fighting! Xenovia call down Irina we are gonna need some help!"

Issei said as he powered up into his dragon armor.

"BOOST!!"

Issei's power rose up by a bit.

"How very interesting"

Goku Black said. The fight then began as Kiba, Koneko, and Jasper ran at Goku Black.

"Good. COME FACE YOUR DEMISE!!"

Goku Black yelled as he punched Kiba in the stomach and kicked Koneko in the face. Goku Black was so strong that Koneko took some serious damage even though she was a rook.

"Watch and learn I will take you down!"

Akeno raised her hand to the sky as lightning struck her hand. Her clothes than began to change as her highschool clothes were off and showed her breasts butt and all her parts. She then changed into a Japanese Kimono. This utterly disgusted Black.

"Prime example of what makes mortals disgusting. You have such an erotic transformation that only appeals to those as low as that boy over there."

Goku Black said with an ashamed look on his face.

"Shameful? I'll show you shameful!!"

Issei yelled as he flew towards Goku Black and punched him in the stomach and released a full on onslaught on Goku Black.

"Akeno is nothing but amazing don't you dare call her shameful!!!!"

Issei said as he punched Black into the ground.

"Hmph cocky bastard."

Issei said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

Goku Black said as he walked out of the crater Issei created.

"Do you think I would fall to someone like you? Now it's my turn."

Goku Black said as he jumped right into Issei and kicked him square in the stomach

"GUAH!!"

"Prepare to Die!!" Goku Black said as he unleashed a barrage of punches breaking Issei's dragon Armor.

"Hahaha!! What made you think you stood a chance against me?!-"

"Issei I got you!!"

Jasper yelled as he stopped time.

"What?!"

"Nice work Jasper!!"

"Everyone attack at once!!"

Issei shouted as the all shot their own super powered blasts at Goku Black even Azazel joined in!

"Die... Monster..-"

*Clap Clap*

"What?!"

Goku Black emerged from the smoke as he was clapping not a single scratch was upon him.

"Very good coordinated attack but it doesn't work on me."

Goku Black said with a evil grin as he put his arms down.

"Since you all have done well even for mere mortals I will show you something. HAAAAA!!!!

A black and pink aura flew around Goku Black.

"THIS IS JUST MERELY A OMEN AS TO MY TRUE POWER!!!"


	3. A new Story Arises

"Frieza you will pay!!!" A lone warrior shouted

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" A emporer laughed.

"KAKAROT!!!" The warrior yelled.

"What... Where am i??"

A new story of a lone warrior who failed his planet gets a second chance!

Story: The Lone Warrior rises!!


	4. Thank you and Schedule change

Heyo! Everyone ThaOneDbzFan here and I wanna give you all a big thank you. I loved making these stories and thanks to all of your positivity I'm back. And I'm here with a message. Don't let people discourage you on doing anything. Your encouraging words are amazing and helped me rise up back to story making. So you are amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And my schedule change I will be working on one story and until I'm done with that story I won't work on any other ones. I am currently working on The Lone Warrior Rises so don't expect anything on the other stories until I'm done with the ones I'm currently working on. So with that being said go on over to The Lone Warrior Rises and enjoy it, this schedule is much more easy on me since I don't have to worry about making chapters for every single story. So thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy The Lone Warrior Rises! This is ThaOneDbzFan signing off.


End file.
